


Massage

by SmeagolMyNeagol



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: Coming Untouched, M/M, back massage, touch starved, weird kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmeagolMyNeagol/pseuds/SmeagolMyNeagol
Summary: Kyo was tense. It happened sometimes. Sometimes the tenseness in his shoulders got so bad that he wound up pulling something in his back when he finally snapped.Yuki was a bit concerned.or: Yuki gives Kyo a massage, much to Kyo's chagrin, and things get... a little too intimate.
Relationships: Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki, yuki/kyo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 290





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. So heres another one of my cringy kinks. I hope you enjoy it lmfao.

It was an odd discovery.

  
Kyo was tense. It happened sometimes. Sometimes it got so intense that he wound up pulling something in his back when he finally snapped.

  
Yuki noticed it sometimes, when he cared to deeply asses his orange headed counterpart. Which was often. He cared often. Too much, in fact. He... deeply assessed Kyo way too often to be normal.

  
He tried to tell himself it wasn’t creepy, but with each glance becoming longer than the last, lingering upon Kyo’s lithe yet strong form, Yuki found it harder and harder to doubt the true nature of his interest. As a result, he got very good at reading Kyo, and knew the bouts of tenseness the boy would go through.

  
It wasn’t akin to Yuki’s own propensity of adopting a tense posture. That began when he woke up and ended when he went to sleep at the end of the day and was mostly a harmless habit meant to radiate professionalism and an emotionless facade to the world, and was mild, a defense mechanism, Yuki often thought of it. Sometimes a bit of stiffness would affect his neck and shoulders, and when he was unable to massage the slight pain out of himself, Hatori was perfectly able to remedy his pain during one of Yuki’s checkups. Such checkups were mostly unnecessary ever since he had graduated high school, but the clinical massages into his shoulders by Hatori’s deft hands proved one benefit to the whole trip, at least.

  
Kyo’s tense posture was not mild in the slightest, and it didn’t last all day. It came about suddenly and faded just as quickly. Each time Kyo became enraged or embarrassed, which was often (especially the latter, despite the visage of pure masculine energy Kyo attempted to maintain), his posture became impossibly rigid. Yuki had to wonder if the poor boy hadn’t developed a back full of knots with how tense he got sometimes.

What’s more, Yuki had never seen Kyo attempt any sort of self-care for it, and he knew Kyo would rather be mauled by a bear than acquiesce to a checkup with Hatori.  
Yuki tried his best to ignore these wonderings, refusing to let them develop into worries, but it seemed that over time, they had anyway.

  
For the most part, he was able to hang up his no-doubt unwarranted worries about his cousin in his day to day. After all, Kyo was a grown man now, just as Yuki was.  
And yet, that didn’t stop him from falling for Kyo.

  
Yuki moved away from Shigure’s house to pursue college, and to his surprise, Kyo soon followed the next semester. It seemed only natural that they live together, and so Yuki ate the cost of his rent contract and upgraded to a slightly bigger apartment for the two of them. They fell into a routine that seemed almost flawless. After the curse was broken, it was like the raw animosity between them died, and left was the awkward and regretful scars they had carved into each other every day of their past. But each day was easier than the last, and it became their new normal to simply... be. No more physical fights, no yelling, even their banter lost its hurtful overtone and became more playful. Yuki found that without the curse tearing them apart, he and Kyo were actually drawn to each other. Most days were spent at their respective classes, Kyo’s early and Yuki’s later in the afternoon, both boys separate until they met for lunch, sometimes with new friends and sometimes just with each other. Kyo would hang around the campus until Yuki’s later classes wrapped up. Then they’d make their way back to the apartment together and hang around for a few hours. Yuki had taken to jogging, desiring to keep his strength and reflexes sharp after weeks spent inactive in judo during his first semester, and Kyo had taken to drawing and sketching.

  
He was very secretive of his work, but Yuki had caught glimpses of the pages Kyo worked on, noting with surprise and a strange sense of secondhand pride that Kyo was getting very good.

  
Then they would make dinner and eat together at the table, just like they all used to at Shigure’s. Well, Kyo would make dinner and Yuki would stand in the kitchen doorway waiting to see if the other boy would entrust him to do any task (he never did). When Yuki was taking classes alone his first semester, he would just get takeout. He remembered at the start of the semester, how Kyo shuddered at the takeout containers that sat on the table for the fifth time in a row since he arrived, which had been approximately five days ago at that point. He only lasted those five days before his disgust bubbled over.

  
“You’re going to get fat, which would be funny, but I’d also probably get fat eating this crap. Plus it tastes like ass. I’m cooking tomorrow, DON’T order out, got it?” Yuki didn’t think it tasted THAT bad, but Kyo was insistent, so the next day when he got home from class, Kyo was already hard at work in the kitchen.

  
How that boy got so good at cooking, Yuki didn’t know. It wasn’t five star restaurant tier or anything, but it was home cooked and flavorful and always seemed to satisfy something in Yuki. He stayed in the doorway and watched Kyo each night, slipping into the newfound ease of their much less contentious relationship. He regarded his cousin in a new light, a scary new kind of admiration and care, but their relationship had been so uncomplicated now that he found he was able to compartmentalize his feelings and just live in the moment without fear. Most days were simple and routine, but satisfying and peaceful.

  
Today was not one of those days.

  
“And why do I gotta cook for us every time? Maybe you should start pulling your weight around here, you damn rat.” Normally, those words wouldn’t bother Yuki nowadays, as they were usually said without malice, but today, Kyo was more tense than Yuki had ever seen him, and his words were delivered with a bite. It was nearing finals week, and Kyo was scrambling with several complications in some of his classes. It turned out that what stressed Kyo out more than Yuki had ever been able to, was the prospect of getting poor grades in college. In high school, he hadn’t seemed to care, coasting along with average grades. But now, without the weight of his fate of being locked up in the cage to pull him down, Kyo soared, reaching heights of which Yuki didn’t even know he was capable. For that too, Yuki felt secondhand pride well up in him.

  
Recently though, Kyo’s ambition was doing more harm than good, if the rigidity in his shoulders was anything to go by. It probably didn’t help that the boy was essentially bipolar with how often he switched from relaxed to taut as a wire.

  
“I’ve always been here ready to do anything you need when you make us dinner, haven’t I?” Yuki kept his cool, knowing that this wasn’t like high school, Kyo was lashing out not to provoke a fight, but because of his own internal struggle.

Perhaps he could convince Kyo to make the trip to the main house for a visit with Hatori. 

  
“You know I wouldn’t trust you with stirring a pot of water! You’d find a way to burn that too!” Kyo was fully focused on the sumeshi in the pot in front of him, back to Yuki as he aggressively stirred.

  
Yuki sighed, trying not to get irritated.

  
But failing.

  
He _was_ always here to help, wasn’t he? And sure, he wasn’t the greatest cook, but he was always willing to try his hardest. And he thanked Kyo for the meal each night before getting started on the cleaning.

  
He took a deep breath through his nose.

  
“You’re stressed right now because of finals and everything. I get that,” he placated, sliding up behind Kyo quietly, “but it’ll be fine,” the muscles in Kyo’s back jumped at hearing Yuki suddenly so close. “You’ve put in a lot of effort this semester, I know, and it’ll pay off, Kyo.”

  
Yuki let his hand rest against the small of Kyo’s back, momentarily stunned at how hard he was there, before his fingers drifted up along Kyo’s spine, feeling the muscles there too, which were similarly rock solid. Jeez, this guy. That can’t be comfortable.

  
Kyo stiffened even further, and Yuki heard his breath hitch.

  
He continued to lightly stroke up and down Kyo’s spinal column before venturing out with both hands, grabbing onto the meat of Kyo’s shoulders before his own breath promptly ceased in surprise.

  
Kyo was...

  
He pressed his hands down further into the muscles there, to which Kyo gasped and stuttered out, “what are you...!” his own shock cutting him off.

  
Yuki continued to press his fingers into Kyo’s back, roaming all over, the shock of feeling dozens of knots in the muscle making his stomach churn. There was just no way...

  
Yuki was sure his face was marred with some ridiculous incredulous expression, but that’s exactly how he felt in that moment. His hands continued to press into Kyo, cataloging each tight knot in the muscle. Kyo was now shuddering, the spoon that was in his hand all but forgotten where it lay, sinking into the sumeshi. His hands were gripping the edge of the counter tops, tips of his fingers turning white from the force of his grip.

  
Yuki let his hands drift up to the boy’s neck, and Kyo let out a whine before his shoulders snapped up to stop Yuki’s hands, sandwiching them between his neck and his shoulders as the orange haired boy shuddered violently.  
Yuki slipped his hands out and stepped back, taking note of the state Kyo was in. He was all tensed up, hands still gripping the counter edge. Yuki couldn’t see his face, but the tips of his ears were red.

  
It was then that Yuki made his decision.

  
“C’mere,” he wound his arms around Kyo’s torso, pulling him away from the stove, turning them around and walking him towards the sofa.

  
“Y-Yuki, wait-!” Kyo struggled minutely, twisting in Yuki’s grasp towards the stove, flicking the burner off.

There was a pause where Kyo refused to meet Yuki’s gaze, but the blush on his tan cheeks had Yuki resuming his way to the sofa, ushering Kyo by his grip on the orange haired boy’s forearms backwards towards the sofa.

When he got there, he flipped Kyo around and pushed him towards the cushions, shoving him down face-first. Kyo tumbled down and scrambled for purchase before Yuki straddled him, hands coming to press Kyo’s upper back into the pillows beneath him.

“Yuki, what the fu—” his words were cut off by a moan as Yuki pressed his thumbs into the space adjacent to Kyo’s shoulder blades.

“Just relax,” Yuki said, voice coming out low and intense, more so than he intended.

Kyo struggled minutely, trying to buck Yuki off him, but the fingers in his back proved too persuasive, and he eventually relaxed, face pressed into the sofa cushion.

Yuki continued to press into the hard muscles of Kyo’s back, noting with no small amount of revulsion that there were so many raised areas of knotted flesh deep under the skin. Poor Kyo. How long had he been suffering with this? Had he ever found any sort of relief? Yuki guessed that Kyo had probably been dealing with this pain for _years_ with no reprieve.

He dug his fingers into the knots, massaging them gently but deeply, and with each circular motion of his fingers, Kyo melted further into the sofa, his hands clenching and unclenching rhythmically in their place at his sides, little sounds of pleasure and pain escaping him, muffled into the furniture beneath him.

“Kyo,” Yuki leaned over Kyo, relishing in the warmth that radiated from him; the boy turned his head to the side to look back at Yuki, his visible eye dilated until the scarlet iris was nearly invisible, eyelid droopy and mouth slack. Yuki felt himself slip a little more. “How long have you had these?” he dug his fingers in a little further.

Kyo whined, arching up, eyes clenching shut at the onslaught of relief flooding his system as the knots were loosened. Clearly far from being able to carry a conversation at the moment.

Yuki slid his hands under the cat’s shirt, hands roving over the skin there, which seemed impossibly smooth and hot. Kyo bucked his hips up again, this time thoroughly lost in the sensation of Yuki’s hands on him. “Up,” Yuki pulled the fabric up and over his head, tugging it off Kyo with minor delay due to their position. Kyo barely seemed to register that he was now shirtless, eyes glazed over as he settled back down face-first into the sofa.

Yuki took a brief moment to admire the tan expands of bare skin in front of him. He had sometimes caught glimpses of Kyo like this back in high school, especially when Kagura was over, but never this close, never exposed _just for him._ The oddity of his cousin’s physical features, the tan skin, orange hair, red eyes, it all served to make him that much more enigmatic and intriguing.

In high school he was more weirded out than anything by his attraction to Kyo, but things had changed so much since then, and he found himself liberated from the chains that held him down previously. All he wanted now was to _take_ and to _have_ and it didn’t matter to him if his past self would find it weird.

Yuki smoothed his hands over the skin, relishing in the high-pitched sound of surprise that was muffled into the cushion.

“You can always come to me for something like this, you know, Kyo.” Yuki resumed the deft press of his fingers into Kyo’s back. “For anything. I’d be happy to… offer you any relief I can.”

A high desperate keening sound was all he heard in response, and Yuki had to stop himself from freezing fully and stepping back to analyze and wonder how such a sound could come from the man beneath him. As it was, his fingers ceased only for a second before he resumed, digging into each tight knot, rubbing circled around each one slowly until they loosened.

He had made good headway in softening up Kyo, but then just as quickly as he relaxed, he tensed up again, head popping up panicked.

“Y-Yuki—! Yuki—! S-stop!”

Yuki didn’t stop, renewing his efforts, “relax, Kyo,” he chastised. He was mesmerized by each little reaction, each little sound that fell from Kyo’s lips as he massaged into the tanned skin, thick with muscles.

“Yuki—!”

“What’s wrong Kyo? You don’t like this? I really am quite enjoying myself having you _under_ _me_.” Kyo’s hips began bucking again, and Yuki tamped them down in annoyance, pressing Kyo into the sofa, who promptly tensed up like a bow, arching back, hands gripping the cushions so tightly. A tight groan left his mouth before he collapsed back down into the sofa.

Yuki, who had frozen when Kyo tensed, didn’t move as he watched the boy beneath him, trying to determine what just happened, a rising suspicion refusing to leave his mind.

His suspicion was pretty much confirmed when he saw the tops of Kyo’s ears darkened further, impossibly enough.

“… Did you just…”

“Oh god.”

Kyo scrunched up and away from Yuki, pulling himself up to sit on the sofa, legs up to hide his face in his knees. He didn’t make a sound and refused to meet Yuki’s gaze.

“…Kyo?”

Nothing.

Yuki sat down next to him, staring out towards the kitchen, where the food had been completely forgotten. He could hardly believe it. A small smile curled its way on his face before a laugh spilled from him. “That was pretty great. I can’t believe you came from a back massage.” He trailed off, laughing at the absurdity of it all.

“Don’t start, you damn rat.” Kyo’s voice was weak, embarrassment twinging the words.

“Ne, Kyo, if you ever need any sort of relief, especially if its _like that,_ again, I’d be happy to oblige.” Yuki let his voice drift lower, leaning in towards Kyo, who peaked out from his knees in shock and no small amount of embarrassment.

“What—?! What are you—”

“Don’t freak out, it’s just an offer.” Yuki hovered over Kyo, parting his knees to rest between them, face so close to Kyo’s he had no choice but to meet Yuki’s eyes, “wouldn’t want you to get so _tense_ like that again.” Yuki smiled mirthfully, and Kyo’s eyes widened.

The orange headed boy looked as if he was about to die. Yuki took pity on him and leaned in, placing a kiss on the delicate bridge of his nose.

And to think he was going to try to get Kyo to go to Hatori for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet. Feel free to leave comments, I love them. Like I legit cherish them all and I love hearing what y'all enjoyed abt the fics I write. thanks everyone.
> 
> -smeag


End file.
